The Last Free Rider
by Jessalynn Ginseng
Summary: The last egg is finally stolen and hatched, and the remarkable journey goes, as Cira and Tamir battle their way for the freedom of Alagaësia.


**The story of how seventeen year old Anali turned into a Dragon Rider. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE SERIES OR ANY CHARACTERS OR LAND OF CHRISTOPHER PALOANI'S MAKING. I ONLY OWN ANALI AND HER DRAGON AND WHATEVER CHARACTERS I COME UP WITH ALONG THE WAY. **

"Anali!!!"

Cira sighed and leaned back on her legs. She was kneeled over the floor, scrubbing away. How she had come into this, she did not know. Luckily for her, Galbatorix did not know she existed. She was a servant in his immense palace in Urû'baen.

The servants were nice enough to have taken care of her all these years. How a servant went unnoticed in his castle, she did not know. Her mother had given birth to her a long time ago, and all she knew was that her name was Mary. Her father was unknown.

Mary died giving birth, naming her Væsÿ Cira Anali. But everyone called her by her last name, when she really liked Cira. Væsÿ was such a burden and Anali just didn't sound right. What was Mary thinking when she named her daughter these strange names? Everyone called her Anali but Bess.

Bess raised her to be sharp and witty and trust no one, especially not in a castle in the likes of this. The King knew nearly all his servants hated him, but as long as they were sworn in the Ancient Language, he did not mind at all. Galbatorix did not know Cira existed, and she was not bound fealty to him.

Bess was however. She could not leave the castle, but she warned Cira never ever to leave the castle, for if she did, the consequences would be great and she would give her a beating she'd never forget. If Cira was caught she'd be questioned and then sworn fealty or worse killed because they suspect her a spy.

Bess knew a fair amount of magic, and had taught Cira the essentials. How to block her mind, for instance. However strong a wall Cira put up, the King's mental screams when he heard of the poor Rider Eragon were painful.

Eragon was a sort of hero to Cira. He was the last free Rider. She cherished that, and knew that the land's hope lied with him. Let her be rid of this fear and everyone around her have their spirits lifted. She wished Eragon best of luck.

"Anali!"

"What?" Cira replied irritably. She didn't bother correcting her name, no one bothered to call her Cira anyway. She did want them to be free and happy, but some were loyal to the King. And some were just bad tempered despite.

Cira looked up to see a tall figure looming over her. It was Jayli, whom was loyal to the King. Jayli could break any mind barrier, and often she seeped into Cira's mind like water over ice, and sometimes seemed to freeze there, never melting. Jayli had a cold mind if Cira were ever to see more.

"You were to clean the windows _ages _ago, come on now!" Jayli snarled, grabbing Cira's ear. Cira cried out in pain and clung to her rag, whipping around and smacking Jayli in the face. Jayli screamed in fury and swung a blow.

Cira was too quick. She swung her legs around and knocked Jayli's feet from under her. Jayli almost regained her balance but she slipped on the water laden floor and there was a _clunk _as her skull collided with the stone floor. There was a sickening crack as Jayli's feet leveled out, and there was a pause.

Then the screams.

Jayli screeched with no end in agonizing pain, her pitches clawing at Cira's ears. After a full minute of paralyzing screams, Jayli lost her breath, and began to gasp, and Cira realized the blood all over the floor, and Jayli's rolling eyes.

_I….I have killed someone, _Cira gaped, not willing to believe it. Jayli was not dead yet, but soon would be.

Cira fled the hall, running with no end, unsure of where she was going. Thoughts raced through her mind, the sickening crack of Jayli's skull rang through. The screams had paralyzed Cira, and now….she was a murderer. All because Jayli grabbed her ear. But Jayli had taunted her all these years….no. Jayli still should not have died. It was unthinkable.

She yelped as she ran into a guard, gasping and her heart thumping. They were here, here to take her away and hang her for her crime.

"Why are you running so servant?" he asked.

"I….I was heading to Galbatorix's chamber. I was sent to…to change his bed sheets." Cira wanted to slap herself as she was frozen in fear. _Change the horrid King's bed sheets??? _The guard wouldn't buy it, not in the least. It seemed an eternity before his mouth finally parted and words spilled out.

"Huh," he grunted, scratching his beard. "I suppose I would hurry too if I had that kind of task. Off you go…it's just ahead."

"Thank you," Cira gasped, realizing that she had been holding her breath, and she hurried on.

"Don't slip! You'll crack your head!" the guard chuckled.

The irony in that was tangibly bitter.

Before long she came to a great cavernous door. She gaped at it, realizing it could only mean one thing.

_This is Galbatorix's chamber. _

Cira cautiously stepped forward. She was _here _in his _chamber_. Here where all the secrets were held….just yesterday she heard the servants muttering, and when she eavesdropped, she learned that there had been another rider and his dragon, and elf, extremely old. When she heard it, it had given her hope like she had not known. But then…then, they said Murtagh had slain him in a disadvantage. Cira had swayed for a moment, unsteady.

She had hoped and dreamed there was another Rider to help Eragon, but now…now he was dead. Eragon truly was the last Rider. How _could Galbatorix. _Curse him! Curse Murtagh! Curse Thorn! Curse the black dragon, Shruikan! Tears had flooded her eyes and she had rushed into Bess' loving arms and they both wept at such a devastating loss.

"Has anyone seen Cira?" Bess asked Laura, a close servant friend. She was profound in magic.

"I do not know. How could she flee when all here are gathered around Jayli? How could she not have heard Jayli's piercing screams? It puzzles me so," Laura shook her head, bent over Jayli's corpse.

Bess had a nagging suspicion of what had happened. Cira was a fighter of herself.

Bess trusted Laura with all her heart. So she bent low and pulled Laura away, letting others deal with it. Bess searched for anyone overhearing them, and they were still huddled around Jayli. The blood loss was astounding.

"Laura, I trust you with my life. Can Cira trust you with her life as well?" Bess said urgently.

Laura gazed sternly into Bess' bright blue eyes. Laura had wispy blonde hair and green eyes of her own, while Bess had graying red hair. She wasn't sure what to do, but nodded swiftly, and swore an oath in the ancient language.

"Good then. I think Cira has done this. She was sent to clean these floors this morning…I do not think Jayli merely slipped. There are bruises on her shin. I believe Cira did this. But only out of self defense! I heard Jayli wanting to do this for some time."

Laura's eyes were wide, and she shook her head wildly. "But little _Cira_. I watched her grow up as well as you, and it seems so unlikely."

"Then you do not see the fire that blazes inside her. Cira deserves to be free, to _fly,_" Bess declared. She gripped Laura firmly and whispered, "Could you scry Cira for me?"

"It will drain my energy greatly, but I shall try."

Laura closed her eyes and muttered a long verse in the ancient language, concentrating hard.

Bess waited what seemed like ages, before Laura gasped and sagged in Bess' arms, struggling for air, and looking scared.

"What?" Bess demanded. "Laura, _what did you see?_"

Laura solemnly looked into Bess' eyes.

"She has wandered into Galbatorix's chamber."

Bess gasped, losing her grip on Laura. But she managed to stay upright against the stone walls, nearly burning her hair in a torch in a bracket.

"I must find her."

"You _mustn't_."

"I must. She is Mary's daughter, I wouldn't expect anything less of her. But I cannot deny….the child scares me. She is destined for great things if she does not die along the way."

Cira was deep within the chamber now. She held a torchlight to light her way. She hadn't a clue where she was within the chamber, it was utterly like a maze.

Until she came to a door.

She peered at the door, before trying it. It was locked.

She struggled with the knob, before finally giving up. She sighed, slumping against a wall…before the door clicked, and it swung open.

Cira cast a nervous glance around her, before venturing inside of the room. She gasped.

Hundreds and hundreds of jewels, all different shapes and sizes, lined the walls. She hadn't a clue what they were, but anyone could sense the power within. Laura, a friendly servant, had taught her some magic with minds, and she tried to seep into the energy.

_Help us, young servant girl_.

Cira clapped a hand to her mouth to keep her from screaming in terror.

_Do not be alarmed. You have come to this chamber…a great magic has opened the door for you. We diamonds on the wall are souls of lost dragons, living deep inside. We are heart of hearts, or Eldunarí_.

"You've been imprisoned by the King," Cira whispered.

_Yes. Could you sneak us out?_

_I could not possibly rescue you all…I could try, but I should not succeed, dragon. I am honored to have met you._

_I am Rayanene. I am the deep forest green one beside you now. _

Cira looked over, and indeed there was a forest green stone, and it swirled within and shone brightly. Cira felt inclined to touch it, before asking, _May I? _

_Of course. You are not surprised by us? _

_I am, very much so, but I must not lose my calm, or all shall be lost._

_You are wise. Save me if you wish, and save as many others as you can. We shall give you energy and wisdom, and you may flee this castle forever…we will send you somewhere, perhaps to Saphira. _

_Saphira? That is Eragon's dragon!_

_Indeed. He shall help you. And…_ Rayanene paused in her thoughts, and then continued. _Take the egg. _

_Egg? _

_The last dragon egg there ever was. It is light green and lay that way._

Cira turned, and there, like a beacon, was a large green stone, hard as rock, and laced with white spidery veins. Cira walked toward it, and with a sudden burst of energy, picked it up. She held it close, knowing she held what could be the last free dragon.

_Grab as many more of the Eldunarí and we shall flee. _

Cira grabbed as many as she could, and then closed her eyes, holding on to everything tightly.

She heard many voices in her mind, chanting in a steady rhythm, and she felt herself feeling weightless.

"CIRA!"

Cira snapped her head around, but the chanting never ceased. It was Bess. Frantically, Cira cried, "Grab on to me, Bess! We flee this castle!"

Bess started to run, but then she screamed and collapsed, dead, and behind her, towered Galbatorix. He opened his mouth to utter a fatal word to her, his face twisted in anger, before he whirled away, and she was gone, putting her trust in some stones, dragon souls, and heading for her heroes, Eragon and Saphira.


End file.
